


Trapped In A Box

by orphan_account



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Gen, Interactive, Multiverse, Mystery, Reader-Interactive, Suspense
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:07:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 28
Words: 16,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26126224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: WARNING - Contains strong violence, murder, guns, mentions of drugs, and major character death. Viewer discretion is advised. Nobody under the age of 13 should be reading this.---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Dream woke up in a strange place. He woke up next to George, Sapnap, Bad, Skeppy, and a6d in a dark room. Then as they all woke up, the room lit up and a voice spoke. They said that they will need to find seven keys before escaping their world. Some will make it out, and some will die. Will all of them eventually make it out of this crazy world?---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------INTERACTIVE STORY - The viewers will make the decisions by commenting on their choice they want to pick. Then, in two-three days, the most popular vote will be chosen. If you choose the right choices, then they will survive. But, if you choose the wrong ones, they will perish.Hope you enjoy, observers.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	1. Opening

**Hello observers.**

You will be taking part in this new game I've set up. This will be an interactive story where you choose how the story will go. Here's how it works.

There will be two options on every end of each chapter. You will comment on the one you want to become true. The story continues off where you selected. But, here's the catch. There will be right and wrong answers for the choices. If you choose at least one wrong answer, then one character will die. There will be one dud choice for each scenario. There will only be three revivals for each character, so, you have to choose them wisely. The ending will depend on how many players are left and if they got all of the keys.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Update as of August 20th, 2020:

**I am well aware of the situation going on with a6d right now. Unless he sincerely apologizes and changes his attitude, I will no longer support him or his actions. This story was made before recent events.**

What does that mean for the story?

The voters and I decided to leave him in the story. Here are some reasons why.

1\. This a6d is a fictional character and thus has no connection to the a6d in real life.

2\. This story was made before the whole drama thing happened, so I didn't know that this thing even happened.

3\. This story is already written out long enough. I have to go back to write out a6d within 10 separate chapters, a few of which are written in his point of view. So, it's better to just march onwards.

I know this can hinder me from writing this story and can cause some backlash from the viewers from even reading this book. But, I think this is the best solution towards the situation right now. If the situation gets too extreme, then I'll remove him. Otherwise, he'll be staying in the book for the time being.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

With all that, enjoy your stay. Let's see if they all survive or perish!


	2. Awakening

I woke up in an unfamiliar place. I first noticed that George was right next to me.

What? How is he here beside me? Wait, what even happened last night?

That thought lingered around because I don't remember anything from last night. The last thing I even remembered last night was that I was signing off of a stream before going out to get groceries.

Wait, was I-

The thought got cut off before I notice that more people woke up and that more people were here.

"What happened?" Bad said tiredly. "Wait, Dream, how long have you been awake?"

"Uh, a few minutes longer than you?" I replied.

"Where are we?" George said.

"Clearly in a dark room," Sapnap replied, "Also, how did you guys get here?"

"Can you guys be quiet for one second, I'm trying to sleep!" a6d said, clearly annoyed at us.

"Well, we can't since we're trapped in a dark box with no means of escape!" Skeppy snapped back.

"Wait, guys, can we not argue and just find out where we-" Bad said before he got cut off.

"Hello everybody," a voice said.

"Who the fuck are you?" a6d told the voice.

"Language young man," the voice replied, "Anyways, I've brought all of you here for a reason."

"What is it?" Bad asked.

"Obviously to kill us, what else?" Skeppy replied.

"You guys are getting ahead of yourselves," the voice told us again, "Hopefully, you all can make it out alive." I was a bit worried, pretty sure everyone else was too.

"I've seen you guys work well together, beating out any hard task together. That's the thing, is it? As a team each part is important. But, if connections are weak, then the team will suffer as a whole. That's why I brought you here today."

"What, so you can watch us doing whatever you tell us while you just sit there and enjoy it?" Sapnap snapped back.

"Precisely," the voice said calmly, "Think of my challenges as team-building exercises. This will strengthen connections and better understand each other as individuals and parts of a team. My challenge is for you to find seven keys in seven different worlds. The keys will open up a door, which will then lead to your safety. This will only happen if you all work together. But, if one of you fails, then you will see one of your teammates perish. Anyways, that's enough of me talking, let's just start this."

INITIATING START-UP SEQUENCE

The room started to shake, causing us to lose our balance and fall on the floor.

"Wait, so he brought us here just so that he can see us run around and die?" Skeppy asked.

"Yeah, but he masks it as 'challenges'," George replied. I could feel like that we could possibly split up, I need to act fast.

"Ok guys," I said, "We need to group up and decide on a plan once we get into his- whatever he said."

"Alright, that sounds like a plan," Bad said.

Then, we fell onto the ground and we see a world. The world was small, but it was big enough that it was going to take a while for us. It was a grassland world with a mountain to the north, a fortress right next to it, and a large forest to the west. I had a plan.

"Ok guys, we need to divide up the jobs here," I said, "Uh, Skeppy, Bad, and a6d, you guys will explore the forest first. While I, George, and Sapnap will go explore the mountain-fortress region. If one of you finds something useful, tell both groups and not just one."

"Ok, sounds like a plan," Skeppy said. The rest of them agreed.

"Ok, see you guys later," I replied.

And with that, we went our separate ways.

"So, are we exploring the mountain first or that fortress looking thing first?" George asked.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mountain

Fortress

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voting for this chapter has been closed.


	3. Not Everything Is As It Seems

"Let's go to the mountain," I said.

"Wow, that's boring," Sapnap replied.

"Yeah, but the mountain is safer, isn't it?" George replied, "I mean, we can see everything on it to make sure that there are no traps. We sure as hell don't know whatever is in that thing."

"I think George made a good point," I replied.

"Fine..." Sapnap replied.

Luckily, there was a bridge where we could walk on. I do admit that it was suspicious, but it was convenient for us to walk on. Nothing interesting happened on the walk for now. I mean, we talked for a bit. But, we do that all the time.

We are already good friends, why did they bring us here?

Then, George spotted something.

"Guys, look!"

It- It was a skeleton. This was not a prop too, it looked real and it looks like it had been here for years. It had a huge crack on its skull, maybe from a huge rock. It had a paper with a note written on it. I picked it up.

_They brought us here as some toys,_

_To play around and bring him joy._

_He will break our bonds, he will break our strings._

_If we don't find soon our locked away wings._

_So stay together and stay strong,_

_Don't let his game play around for too long._

_The light at the tunnel will still gleam,_

_Not everything is as it seems._

"Wow, that's some creepy shit," Sapnap said.

"Guys, I think it's time to go back," I said. I soon walked back to the path we came, but soon I felt the ground shake-

"DREAM, WATCH OUT!"

I felt a tug on my shirt as I was pulled back. I saw a big boulder crash the bridge that we walked on.

I- I could've died, right then and right there. But, he saved me.

I put myself back together as I thought of an escape plan. I saw that a door was closeby leading inside of the fortress. I had a plan, it most logical thing to do in that situation to do,

"Dream, what are you doing?"

I jumped.

Luckily, the jump was not that far from the bridge, so there were no injuries. Then, Sapnap and George soon followed. I soon recollected myself from that situation, but then I heard some voices yelling.

"WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU THINKING?"

Sapnap and George were arguing, and it was serious. Oh no.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The forest was not that interesting. It was just like some plain old forest, trees, vines, and plants. We all split up to find something useful to escape this room. I know that this situation is dire, but this is kinda fun. It's like a treasure hunt!

Then, I found something, a map!

The map showed where to find the key. It looked like it was in some sort of building, and it was designed to be like a maze. It even had some traps in it to look out for.

Hmm, should I tell Skeppy and a6d first, or should I tell Dream and the others? I mean, the rest of the Muffinteers are next to a building sort of thing, so this could possibly help them. But, Skeppy and a6d are right next to me and I'm super tired.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Skeppy and a6d

Dream Team

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voting for this chapter has been closed.


	4. Lost?

Eh, might as well tell the Dream Team. They're already there, and we can get out of here faster.

So, I went my way out of the forest. As I was walking, I saw that the mountain had collapsed into giant piles of rocks.

Huh, wondered what happened there.

As I entered the building, I noticed some weird symbols upfront. I noticed that there was a guide to the letters at the back of the map. So, I translated it.

Your fate will be decided as you enter these halls.

If you enter with a group of people, you will be separated.

You will find the key with enough time and will be able to get out of this world.

But, one of you will perish and there's no stopping that. Remember,

Not everything is as it seems.

I look back at the map. I can see that there are traps here. Some of them activate immediately, others when you get the key.

Wait, if there are traps, then...

Oh no, I have to save them.

There was only one entrance open. So, I headed through it. Luckily enough, there were no traps in there that can harm me when I enter.

I hope I'm not too late.

I see Dream, and he was alive!

"Dream!"

"Bad!" I noticed something off.

"Wait, where are George and Sapnap?"

"Well, it's complicated. After the collapse of the mountain, Sapnap yelled at us for choosing the mountain. George then defended me, and it just went on from there. Eventually, we decided to break up. The weird thing is, it was so out of character for Sapnap to, well, snap at us."

"Aw. Well, at least we're together."

"Yeah, now let's find the key."

I looked back at the map, it was actually quite close! I mean, we have to travel a long way to get there, but at least it was close. We conversed for a while before I thought of something.

"Hey, what happened to you last night?"

"Nothing much, I closed off a stream before getting groceries. How about you?"

"Well, I was going to visit some of my old friends. Next thing I know, I just woke up with you. You know, you always have a plan when it comes to difficult decisions, that what I like about you."

"Can I admit something." What? That's a first.

"Sure."

"In this situation, it looks like I have a plan. In actuality, I'm just lost. I'm always used to making risky decisions in Minecraft because it was just a game and it didn't affect me in real life. Now, my life is on the line and it just scares me, especially since the mountain situation. I don't even know what to do now."

"Dream, it will be alright. If anything happens to you, I will always be there to protect you. Ok?"

"Thanks, Bad. I liked that talk-"

"Watch out!"

I pull him back as a giant ax swing in front of us. This must be one of the traps that would immediately kill us.

"Wow. Also, thank you for saving me."

"No problem, and I told you I kept my promise. Don't want you close to dying again."

And would you look at that? We finally found the key. It on an altar, just waiting for it to be picked. Any trap could go off right now, so, I picked it with extra caution.

"Alright Bad, now let's go back."

"Wait, we need to find George and Sapnap first!"

"Oh yeah, you're right. Do you still have the map?"

"Of course I do you muff-" Wait, I didn't feel it there. It's not in my pockets. "Uh, the bad news is that I lost it."

"Ok Bad, so we can either go back the way we came to find the map or we can call George and Sapnap to get us."

Hmm, now going back the way we came is easier because we can find the map again. But, we might activate a trap while going there. I mean, with the both of us, we can get George and Sapnap's attention. But, can they really hear us and how far are they in the maze?

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Go Back

Call For Them

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voting for this chapter has been closed.


	5. Lay It Down

Ever since the breakup happened, I just focused time on myself and my survival. I brought a wooden plank from the bridge when it collapsed and I used that to thwart any traps in front of me. But, I hope Sapnap and Dream is safe-

"George!"

"Sapnap!"

Huh? That sounded like Dream and Bad. Wait, Bad's here? Why are they even calling for us? Wait, that means that they need my help.

"Dream!"

We had this back and forth, and I followed the voices until I found them. Sapnap found them too. Sapnap, unfortunately, caught an arrow in his leg. Sapnap wanted to run forward, but I stopped him with the plank.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

I tapped the plank on the floor. As I suspected, it was a button that opened a trap. A trap door suddenly opened with a lava pit at the bottom. There was also another trap door opening at the bottom to make sure that the person is trapped. I placed the wood plank so that there is a bridge between us and them.

"Come across, it's safe!"

They soon did.

"I just found a shortcut to the entrance, so let's bounce this hell hole," Sapnap said.

As we walked, I decided to say something.

"Hey Sapnap, what was that all about earlier?"

"It's- I don't want to talk about it. I just wanted to say I'm sorry."

"It's ok if you won't talk about it, I'm just glad you apologized."

"Thank you, George."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Why'd we pick the forest, it's so boring! I literally found nothing here. Just my luck. You know, you'd think you'd find something interesting in a mysterious fantasy world, but no it's just trees and shi-

Wait a minute, is that what I think it is.

It's a tree, but it has a keyhole in it. The other trees were just normal ones, so this might mean something.

Then, I hear some people coming forward.

"Skeppy, I got the key! Did you find anything that might fit it?"

"I mean, this would," I said while showing the tree hole.

Would you look at that, it fits. 

Bad unlocked it. Nothing opened, but the ground rumbled a lot. It brought us all to our knees.

"Wait? What the fu-" a6d said before we all fell.


	6. In A Dream

_Welcome to the lands of Dreams. This land gives into your wants, your desires, and even your fantasies. But, there is a yin to every yang. The land also contains your fears, your horror, and even your nightmares. This land is not to tread on without some risks. So, enjoy your stay here._

_\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Uh, my head... I hope I didn't hit it badly. I then glanced up to see where we were.

"Woah..."

I had to say that, because, this land is really amazing, picturesque, almost. The sky is at sunset, giving off some reds, oranges, and yellows in the sky. There are also stars and constellations in the sky with a prominent glow surrounding them. We are on some clouds, which are very bouncier than I thought and very fluffy. There is a mountain in the background, with a waterfall off of it leading to a river. There is a rainbow over the river. All of it is amazing.

Then that guy talked again.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you guys, this land is governed by the Reality. No seriously, that's his name. He only allows certain guests through invitations, and you must behave in his presence. If you fail his expectations, you'll get the punishment."

I thought about that statement.

_Why would he say that if it's not important to us?_

I met up with the others again.

"Ok guys, we need to keep our focus and find the key and the door to get out. I think this is a land to set up to get lost in our desires, and then leave us trapped here forever. We need to stick together and don't get lost. Remember: find the key, find the door. Ok?"

They all nodded.

"Ok, let's walk to the mountain first."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We're walking to the mountain right now, and honestly, it was amazing to speak to my friends and see the land. The land was just so pretty! The clouds, the rainbows, the-

"Help! Help!"

That sounds like a woman who needs help. I follow the voice. She runs up to me.

"Oh thank you, my child needs help, he's on the edge of a cliff! If you could help, it would mean the world. I can even give you something in return."  
Oh, I want to help the woman. She seems like she's in big trouble! But, it could just be manipulation from the game master. And Dream could be very mad at me. What should I do?

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Help Her and Her Child

F*ck That Woman, She May Kill Him

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voting for this chapter has been closed.


	7. No.

"Oh no, I have to go somewhere!"

"No?"

I nod. The woman chuckles maniacally. 

"Then that really shows the person you are."

The world then flashes into a nightmaresque world. The woman has blood dripping from her mouth and is now a shadow. She is now a monster. The world is full red. The sun is bleeding. The trees are made of guts. The land is made of flesh. The river is full of blood. It's all... unsettling. I let out a scream, I just had to.

But, it all changes back to the dream world. The woman now dissipated into the air.

"Bad, is everything alright?" Skeppy asks.

"Yeah... We should just keep going..." I respond.

I think that interaction is helpful to our current situation. But, I want to know, if this world is all a simulation why did that muffin put us here? To let us have fun before we die? To scare us over and over? Or to let us be trapped here thinking we're in paradise?

Eh, maybe I'm just overthinking this.

We got to the top of the mountain, and the world looks stunning from up here. It looks even better from when we were down! I mean, we get to see the full sunset. There were animals galloping in the distance. The river was shimmering as it flows off the waterfall. The natural hoodoos and other rock formation. 

Huh, maybe this is a trick. 

"Uh... guys..." George said.

There were military-looking muffins here. I don't know why they were here or even how they found us, but, they were here.

"Congratulations Skeppy, Bad, and a6d, you have been accepted to see the king today at midnight." Guy 1 said to us.

Guy 2 just stayed silent and gave us the invitation. They both soon left. I read the letter aloud to them.

"Congratulations Skeppy, Bad, and a6d. You have been accepted to see the king today at midnight. You can bring one other person with you. You will have a nice meal with him and also have some conversation. If you are absent or late, then you will face punishment. And whatever you do, don't anger him. See you tonight!"

"Sweet, who are we bringing?" Skeppy asks.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dream

George

Sapnap

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voting for this chapter has been closed.


	8. Aristocrat

"I can go if you want," George said.

"Yeah, he can go. That place sounds sketchy," Sapnap said.

"Same, I don't want to risk it again," Dream said.

"So it has been decided?" Skeppy asked.

We all just looked at each other and collectively nod.

"Ok. Let's go you muffins!" Bad said.

The walk over there was so long. Best to say it was about like 16 kilometers away. I mean, we get to see the amazing imagery of the landscape and just talk to each other again. But it just got boring. They are planning something, I know it. I just want everybody to be safe. When Dream almost died, I started to panic. That's why this world just faded in quality for me. It just feels like a ploy to keep us trapped in this world forever leaving us to slowly die.

"Oh, guys look!" Bad said killing my mood.

It was the castle. Honestly did feel that long, maybe it was just me overexaggerating. There were guards outside the castle guarding the main gateway to the castle.

"Welcome to the king's castle. Do you have any invitations or other things like that proves that the king requested you to be here?" The main guard tells us.

"Yeah, here you go," I said while handing the invitation.

"Hmm, looks good. Welcome new guests."

As the guard said that, the gate opened revealing a bridge to the castle door.

"Thank you!" Bad said.

We walked on the bridge. I noticed the moat surrounding the castle. There were just coy in the moat at first. But, as I looked closer, the water turned red and a shark was going to jump right at me.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

At the last second, the shark disappeared and it all turned back to normal. I was on the floor just shaking for a moment.

"OMG a6d, are you ok?" Bad asked.

"Yeah. I thought I saw something scary, but it just disappeared as it was going right for me," I responded feeling kinda dumb.

"a6d, that happened to me too," Bad said, "Are we going crazy?!"

"No no! Maybe it was just that stupid announcer guy messing with us," I said still partly scared, but it subsided.

Before any of us started talking again, the door opened.

"Hi guys! Sorry for taking so long... Anyways, come in!"

The king looked off-putting. Not like ugly or something, not even close to that. What looked so off-putting is that he...

**looked like Dream**

I'm not joking or exaggerating here, he looked just like Dream. Same face, same hair, same body, same everything. The only thing different is that he had blue eyes, his mask had a neutral face on it instead of a smile, and he had different clothes. His clothes are just a plain blue suit with gold accents and a gold tie. He had black boots with white laces. He wore a long blue cape with white and black fluff and the collar. And, of course, he had a gold crown.

Eh, too showy for my taste.

He leads us to a nice decorative table with food on it. The food was just regular American Thanksgiving food I think: turkey with gravy, stuffing, ham, mashed potatoes, green bean casserole, pie, and too many others that I couldn't be less bothered to deal with. Oh yeah, and they gave us wine to drink out of gold goblets. They are really pretentious here, aren't they?

We all just grab some food and just ate. Things were boring until the king spoke.

"Hey, I'm really bad at these kinds of things. But, I think the conversations too dry, so I'll just go. Hi, my name's Reality, and welcome to my castle! I just like holding these events to better know my citizens. I don't know what to say next, so just carry on eating..."

"No no, it's fine. What do you wanna talk about?" George asked. Weird, I thought Bad would do it.

"Oh... I don't know really..." Reality said.

"How about you? Let's talk about you," George said.

"M-Me? Am I that interesting to you?" he said.

"Yeah, I just want to learn more about you!"

They talked about Reality's past and history or some shit. I didn't really care. I just let the two lovebirds to themselves. But then something caught my ears.

"George, can I show you something?"

"Sure!" he said.

He pulls out a necklace that was tucked under his clothes. 

**It had a key on it, a similar one to the first one we got to get out of the first puzzle.**

"This was a family heirloom. I don't know the full details, but, my family won this during a war with another kingdom. This key represents control over the sacred garden and the other world. I've visited there plenty of times, it was amazing to see the other world. We only trust this key to only close friends who want to use the garden for good, not to use it for malicious purposes."

"Woah, cool!" George said.

Bad was amazed, but Skeppy and I knew. We knew that it was our only way out.

"Hey, I usually don't do this to guests. But you all are the most understanding people I've seen so far, especially George and Bad. Would you mind if you stayed for a bit, like maybe a week?"

I'm sorry bitch, but a week?!

"Sure," George said. This idio-

"Ok, your rooms are here. Have fun!"

All of us grouped together again as we head into our rooms.

"Ok guys, I need to say this. Reality has the key for us to escape," I said, "We need to focus to get out of here."

"I agree," Skeppy says.

"What? I was just starting to have some fun," Bad said. Oh, this boy.

"As much as it pains me and you... I think a6d's right," George replied.

"Ok, now how do we get it off of him?"

"I just say we go into his room while he's sleeping and just yank it off of him with no hassle," Skeppy said.

"What? No! Stealing's wrong. Maybe we should just ask hi-"

"Bad, Bad, Bad... Asking? Since when did asking for something go for our favor?"

"Well, you see maybe being nice for once will actually reward us instead of punishing us. And I think it will make us feel good in the end."

"Tough bet sunshine and rainbows. a6d? Which idea sounds better? The one with actual fun and risk to it or the one where we literally suck up to some random dude who we don't know to get it?"

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Take the key from Reality

Ask Reality for the key

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voting for this chapter has been closed.


	9. Farewell?

_Bad's right, we should probably ask for the key._

_The majority wins, so we're going to ask him. I think we should all go into our rooms._

_Ok... But, Bad, come with me._

_Um, sure._

_Look, this guy or whatever he is might be dangerous. Asking for the key will be useless because he wants us to stay here for some godforsaken reason. Stealing the key while he's asleep means that we'll go out safe and that one of us won't die._

_Wha- No! That sounds super risky and dangerous, even if it makes a little sense._

_Bad, come on, won't you do it for me then?_

_...Fine!_

_Ok, 2 hours sound good then?_

_Ok... see you then..._

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_crash_ **

The sound of that woke me up. I decided not to investigate it because it might just be a vase that fell. Everyone's asleep anyway, right? I should go back to sle-

_"Ok, just take the key and leave."_

Am I just hearing things? I'm not going to lie, I was nervous now. Just go back to sleep, you got this Reality.

Then a pair of arms went around my neck. I couldn't see who or what they were. I just knew that I need to get out of this pronto.

I moved the vase from the counter and smashed it onto its head. It seemed effective. Then, I took four random objects in my room and pinned the thing against the wall. I then turned the objects into metal bindings. There was another person there.

_"Wait, wait! This was all a misunderstanding you see. We jus-"_

They were probably with the guy that pinned me down. So, I forced the big drawer on my room onto him. I was about to put spikes onto them when someone opened the door and turned on the lights.

"Skeppy, Bad, what the hell were you thinking?!" a6d yelled.

"I just went with Skeppy because I wanted to support him! And the way he phrased it made it sound like a good idea..."

"Don't drag me under the bus! You broke the vase and that made him wake up. If you had been more careful this wouldn't have happened."

I just stood there just feeling bad about this situation. I almost killed the guests that I took in. I almost killed the guests that made me feel like a friend. I just sat there on the ground and cried.

"I don't care whoever's fault this is! You both were responsible for this. Right, Reali-" a6d said and then hesitated, "-ty..."

"Y-yeah," I said in-between cries.

"J-just, I, sorry about this," I let Bad and Skeppy down from their positions, "I-I thought th-they were going to k-kill me and so I acted. I-I'm sorry again, I-I'm a monster. I-"

George then hugged me. I didn't expect this, but it felt nice. Bad then joined in afterward. I felt better.

"This may be a bad time to ask this," a6d said, "But I feel like this needs explaining."

Then he explained the entire situation between them right now. They were captured and then some random guy told them to do random tasks to escape. They exited out of the first one with this Dream guy almost dying. Now, they need my key to exit out of this world.

"...and that's why they did that," a6d said, "Now, can we have the key? It's fine if you say no-"

"It's fine, really," I said, "You could've just asked me any time."

I glanced over at Skeppy.

George and Bad stopped hugging me and I stood up.

"So, can we grab the rest of your friends so that I can lead you all out?"

"Sure."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Since they have been invited to the castle, Sapnap and I have just been wandering around on our own. We got some fruit from some trees and some water from a river, so we have been staying alive. We found the castle soon enough and just slept by the river by the castle. I just woke up now to see Sapnap pushing me.

"What's going on?"

I then see the Trio and George by us with someone I can't really see in the back.

"Get up you muffin," Bad said.

"We're getting out of here now," a6d said.

"Did you find the key already?" I said while standing up.

"Well, technically," George said while the person walked up to me.

"Hi-" the person said and then we both froze.

Wow, he looks just like me. It's almost creepy, but I got used to weirdness from here that I'm desensitized.

"Uh, my name is Reality, and it's nice to meet you?" Reality said.

"I'm Dream," I said, "Nice to meet you!"

"So now that everyone is here, let's get you guys out," Reality said.

We walked for a while, and Reality and I chat a lot. We have so much in common. We then got to a giant rose bush.

"Uh, how is that going to get us out?" Sapnap asked.

"You'll see," Reality replied.

He then turned the rose bushes into a gate. It was surprising. He then opened the gate and let us walk in.

We walked through the garden for a while, with us just admiring the scenery. I mean, it looked better than the stuff we found at the dreamland, but it was all just the same old to me.

In the end, he showed us a door that seemed to lead nowhere.

"Here you go, everyone!" Reality said.

"Are you sure that's the door? That looks like it just goes nowhe-" Sapnap said before Reality opened the door.

We couldn't see what's on the other side because it was filled with white light. But, at least we know it's going somewhere.

"So, I guess this is goodbye," Reality said as he greets us all goodbye.

He just did some handshakes with most of us, including me. But for George, he hugged him.

Wow, I must have really missed something.

Then something unexpected happened.

**Reality pecked George's cheek.**

Yep, I definitely missed something.

George just froze there shocked. Reality and I couldn't hold it in much longer, so we both laughed. Soon, we got everyone laughing.

"... You're just like him," George said to Reality.

"Ok, so now that's over with, let's get out," a6d said.

We all nodded and we all went through one by one. I was going through last when I saw Reality looked a bit down.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

"Oh, it's nothing," Reality said, "It's just- You're all really nice people and with you all leaving, I'm going to be alone again. I mean, I will still hold the "meet the king" thing, but it won't be the same without you guys."

I then thought of something.

"You can come with us," I said. Wow, I am really going through with this.

"Really?" Reality asked with glee.

"Yeah, the more the merrier!" I said while grabbing Reality's hand, "Are you ready?"

Reality nodded as we both went through the door.


	10. Monologue 1

Day 2 since the experiment.

This is getting too out of hand. I expected them to break up because of all of their differences. I expected them to end their friendships. I expected at least one of them to die. But, they always seem to get back together and survive my challenges.

How annoying.

This feels useless, I feel useless. How am I going to kill them if they're going to escape every fucking challenge I set up?

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"Uh, is this Moonhugh?"_

_Oh my, what do we have here?_

_"Yes, and why's that important?"_

_"Your friend sent me here to you. I am here to come and help you kill the classics."_

_Ah, Edwina, you'd always come to help me at my worst._

_"That sounds great. But I would like to confirm something first. Would you seriously do it?"_

_"Yes, I would."  
_

_"Really?"_

_I then summoned a hologram of Skeppy and gave them a sword._

_"Then do it."_

_They hesitated at first, but then they did it. They stabbed the hologram over and over in its stomach then chopped its head off. Now that's what I like to see._

_"Good, good. Welcome to the team."_

_I then shook their hand._

_"Now I'm curious, what's your name?"_

_"Nia, Nia Trec."_

_"Glad you're here Nia."_ Nia.

That's right!

The multiverse's best-known killer!

He's the way for me to finally get them and put an end to their journey. Ha, and I thought that I was going to shut down this mission entirely. George is going to have a real treat with him...

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

RUNNING DIAGNOSTIC

ALL SYSTEMS R̴̹̈́̀̈́̍̿́͑͐͐U̶̫͛͑̉̐̄̆̈́̉̐͂̌͛̆̿N̴̛̜͚̤̹̰̦͍̘̦̗̣̍͋̂̊̍̉̂̊̌̚͠͝͠ͅN̷̜̠͈̞̝̬̱̦̙̋͐̉̄͛̂̔͌̈́̒̈́̎̾Į̶̛̳̘͖̓͂̂̒̋̀̚̚N̴̡̧͉̲̮͚͎̮̞̼͕̻͖̈́̂̐̎̑͌̓̋̈̚͘͝ͅG̵͙͇̝̫͚͒͜ ̴̳̪̤͔͉̂E̷̹͎̭̙̼͑͜͝X̴̧͖̳̏̄̆͘C̴̱͖̪̎̒̆̌Ę̵͍̭͍͉͕͉̬̤̽͜ͅP̴̱̜̗̘͎̤̍͜T̷̢̡̨̛͕̜̝̥̯̗̳̥͙̳̞͖̃̑̏̋̈͛̓͒̍̕Ī̵̢̛͖̳͕̩̖̣͉̝͚̖̣̩̤̈͌̄̋̔͗͂ͅO̶̲͎̰͙̙̬̫̱̝̣͙̤̟͌͜N̴̛͎̣̲͕̤͎̘̲͎̭̟̬̬̥̭̄̽̈́̄͋͋͘͠Ä̶̢̟̱̤̤̰̭͓̝̫́͐͌̍͐̇́̓͆̄̇̆̕̚͜͜͜L̵̡̡̢̮͎̩̝̗̫̙̟̭̙̗̓̈́̊̔͛̉̌̕

...

ERROR #2989 - TROJAN HORSE FOUND

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	11. Contradict

Dark. Everything's dark. I couldn't see a thing. Did that door lead us to our deaths? Is this just the afterlife?

**_strike_ **

Reality lit a torch and was, like, only a few feet away from me.

He still scares me sometimes.

I try to forget about that and look around at the place. From what I can infer, this place is a cave, an unstable one. The rocks were barely holding together, looking like they can fall apart by just bumping into them. Water was leaking through the cracks of the cave. The only upside I can find is that there is a bunch of gems scattered around here. There are also ducks here.

"Are you sure that this place is safe?" Bad asked.

"It is, trust me. I've been here plenty of times. It might look unstable, but it holds up pretty well," Reality says before going up to one of the walls of the cave, "See?"

He slammed his fist onto the wall, and nothing budges. Weird.

"Now, I think I know where the next key thing is. Follow me."

We follow Reality for a while in the cave. The path ended on land, so we had to jump on some rocks until we got there. This is the most fun I've had in a long time, and that's saying something. We finally got to the bridges after what seemed like a long time. One bridge was in one piece while the other one seemed like it was about to fall apart

"Ok guys, now we must be careful about this," Reality says while Bad's going to the safe bridge, "and whatever you do, don't go to the intact bri-"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

Fuck.

The safe bridge collapsed as Bad took a step on it. Luckily, Dream, Reality, and a6d were able to help him and lift him back to the rocks we were at.

"Ok, ok, ok. Now that's over with... let's just go on the other bridge," Reality said still shook.

The bridge was much safer than I expected. It didn't wobble, it didn't shake, and we got to the other side without anyone almost dying.

On the other side, there were three tunnels.

"Ok," Dream said, "There are only two options on how this can go. We could either split up or stay together while going through these tunnels. Which one should we do?"

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Stay Together

Split Apart

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voting for this chapter has been closed.


	12. Split

E̵̛̫̪̟R̵̲̩̒̈́̕R̸̜̲̖̋̕O̵͚̗̣̎Ṟ̸̖̾̔͋ ̴̣̺͛1̷̞̠͛̆̔4̸̧͇̥͐̏̓9̶͔̈́̏̂1̵̼̌ ̶̟̳̞̃̈́-̴̻̍ ̸͉͒̕V̴̥͐̊O̸̳̊̂Ṭ̴̞̺̂Ȋ̷͈͔N̴̡̠͗G̷̝͝ ̶̫̿̎̍F̷̞͋̉Ḯ̵̝̝L̷̗̇̐̐E̶̫̙͋͘͜ ̷̭̏͑̒C̶̻̝̽̋̄Ò̴̭̼͙R̶̨̞̺̆̋R̴͔̟̕Ǔ̵̲̍͝P̷̭̟̽͒̂T̶̺̩͙̐Ȩ̵̥͍̓D̶̵̵̡̛͓̼̣̳̞͍̀̿͛̇͜

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

V̸̙̓̑Õ̸̻̂T̵̢̢̰̕̕Ȩ̶̬͑̆̕͜ ̵̨̎R̷͉̋̐̐Ȅ̶̬̺̼T̸̟̆̄R̶̠̮̍ͅI̸͎̎Ẽ̴͜͜V̷͇̮̬͊E̵̼̒̂̿R̴̴͔̯̤̰̱̍͌͜

S̴̨̫͌͊̓t̴̗̃ạ̸̜̎y̴̜̼̰͆ ̸̧̃̿T̷̥̚͘ö̵̳́̈́̓g̴̝̤̦̏̒̽ḛ̸͚̀͊͒t̴͙̀͂͑ȟ̸͔̼̘̊e̶̳̗͚̎r̷͙͆̌͛ ̴̬͖͘-̸̘̺̏̌͠ ̵̟̽̍0̶̸̧͓̪̥̺̬̌̐́̆̑

Š̶̖p̷̛̼͖͝ľ̶̪͠͝ȉ̷̬̳t̷͙̣̓ ̷̜̔̽A̸̺͍̒͜p̷̧͉͓̽ã̸̡̧̳̆r̸̯͐ẗ̴͉͇ ̸͜͝-̶̭̀͐ ̷͇̒̈́̓͜2̵̷̴̫͙̜̻̩̽̅͂̀̚ͅ

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ḯ̵̹Ṅ̶͖̗͂Ĩ̴̲Ţ̸̮͎̂̿̍Ḯ̵̖͑ͅA̶͇̳͠T̷̠̹̞͂E̴̖̋̅̎ ̶̱̜̭̑̆͑S̵̱̻̈́̾Ţ̴͉͗̋̓A̴͇̗̐̆Ř̸͕̰̦̔T̵̯͌-̶̞͍̞̔U̴̳̿́̚P̵͚͚͊̚ ̶̟̾̍F̷̱̳̍̆͜Ò̸̰R̸͕͓͆͝ ̵̪̏Ơ̴̘̫Ṵ̸͠ͅT̵͙̝̦͊C̸̢̥͋̆̚O̴̤M̸̹̝͇̈́̊Ẻ̸̥̻̞ ̶̮͌͂G̶͉̮̼͛̐͂1̴̜̋̓͘

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"We should split apart," Skeppy suggested._

_"What? That sounds like a terrible idea!" Bad retaliated._

_"Obviously, he shouldn't go individually," Skeppy added, "That's why we should split into two groups to check out the two tunnels in front of us. That way, if some of us get trapped, we won't all die!"_

_Though morbid, Skeppy did make a great point. Everybody then nodded in agreement._

_They split into 2 groups: Dream, Reality, and a6d and Sapnap, George, Bad, and_ _Skeppy._

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The cave we were exploring was not that different from the ones we've explored so far. The only thing different from what I can see is that there are mushrooms all around us.

Reality and Dream are chatting again. I feel like I should try to know Reality a bit better since he's going to stick with us for the rest of our journey.

"Hey, can I join in?" I asked.

"Sure, the more the merrier!" Reality replied.

"Alright, so what even are you? Sorry if I offended you or something." I had that question ever since that incident with Skeppy.

"Oh, it's ok. I get that question a lot," Reality said, "I guess I have to tell you the whole spiel again."

"So, I lied. I am not part of the Dream kingdom or something it was all a show I acted for this one guy, who I now know is your captour."

"Then, why did you do it?" I asked.

"I thought it was an acting gig, not to murder you guys. And, I am very sorry for what almost happened with Skeppy, truly," He looked a bit down at that moment, "Now, where was I? Ah yes, who I am."

"I am one of the celestial forces who govern over the multiverse to keep it in place. Now, It might sound silly, but it's true. My job is to govern the forces of reality, shocker. That's also why I can control reality to however I want it to! I have two other friends, VoidedGeorge and Akro, who do basically the same thing. VoidedGeorge is the force that governs and controls space and Akro is the force that governs and controls time."

I was dumbfounded at that moment. Who? What? When? Where? Why? I just froze and didn't reply.

"Yeah, I think you broke him," Dream said. Reality then laughed.

"Don't worry, this happens all the time!" He said while smiling, "Anyways, you good man?"

"Y-yeah" is all I could let out.

"I think we should let a6d just chill for now to gather his thought and continue with our conversation," Dream said. What a bitch, but he's right.

"Yeah. So, let's start over again," Reality stated before rambling again.

"So, Akro and I decided to do a bet where whoever lost in battle without our powers would wear a dress for a day. I lost pretty quickly, even with rematches. I don't actually mind dresses, it's just the people staring at me that makes me stray away from them. And, boy, that day did not help. I decided to wear peach-colored safety shorts underneath my dress. I was having fun spinning around with my dress since I felt freer than when I'm in shorts. Little did I know, VoidedGeorge and Akro were watching me through a window I did not see at first. After spinning around four times I would say, I noticed them watching. I froze, VoidedGeorge was just silently blushing, and Akro said to me 'Are you sure you're wearing anything under there?'. That's when I realized that they thought I was wearing nothing but a dress. I was flustered and just yelled at them-"

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"BITCH, I WAS!" Skeppy yelled angrily.

"Ah- Language!" Bad retorted, "I can't believe you!"

"I'M SORRY, I JUST THOUGHT YOU KNOW THAT I WOULDN'T BE THE ONE WHO TRAPPED US HERE."

I just silently listened to them arguing. This tunnel leads us into a mineshaft. Little did we know, this mineshaft was a huge labyrinth. Skeppy lead us most of the way there, but, we got trapped inside a dead end. Now, they were arguing about who did it.

"But, you lead us here! A good leader is supposed to know when not to go to places where it's dangerous. If I were the leader, I would've led us to the key already." Bad explained, "Besides, we're now trapped here forever, nobody's gonna save us now-"

**_BOOM_ **

Suddenly, the rocks that were trapping us here were blown up. A figure then walked towards us. I couldn't make their appearance, but I knew that they were wearing a black and blue cloak and a diamond mask to cover their face.

"We-we're saved! Thank you so mu-"

"I didn't come here to save you freaks," the figure said, "I came here to find somebody. Do you know where George is?"

Oh no. They probably want to kill me. I just backed up against the wall as Skeppy and Sapnap came to guard me.

"Hey, if you're going to take him away, you're going to have to go through us!" Sapnap yelled at him.

"Yeah!" Skeppy replied without knowing what else to say.

"Haha, you think a bunch of weaklings could get into my way? That's hilarious!" the figure then laughed mockingly at us. What a poor man, "I'll cut you all some slack. If you give me George, then everyone else would be safe. But, if you refuse to give him to me, well, then all of you will suffer."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Give George Away

Fight For George

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voting for this chapter has been closed.


	13. Commit

Ě̴̲͍R̵̮̂͜R̵̩̳͋O̸̧̠͝R̷̓͗ͅ ̴̹̿1̴̻̔̎4̷̢̒9̵̢̡͝1̷̧̠̑ ̵̛͕̲͒-̶̻̠̊͝ ̴̛̣͔̆V̷̛̲O̴̢̓T̷͈̿͛ͅȊ̵͕͚̉N̷̰̜̾͑Ġ̷͈̎ ̶̠̯̈́F̴̢̱̋I̶͇̬̽L̴͉͍͌É̵̯̚ ̵̖͎̓C̷̣̾͝O̸̤͚͋R̵̨͆̃Ṙ̵̪̯͌U̸̻͐P̴̢͒T̷̼̈E̸͙̮̓̾D̴̜͆

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

̶̰̙̓͒V̴͔̋͆Ö̷͔̖T̵̮͉̓E̴̐̚ͅ ̸̝͎̌͒Ř̷̫̣̎E̷̺̲͗Ţ̶͚͂R̷͍̭I̴͎̿E̴̖̽̄V̷̻͌͘E̷̞͒R̵̝̕

̵̡͂͘G̸͕̈ȋ̵̟v̸̩̻̽̈́e̶̘̩̊ ̵̨̘̈́̎A̵͇͊̚w̵̥̺̎ä̷̟ȳ̴̗̗͋ ̶̰͇̅G̸͉̾e̸̺͋̓o̴͉̚r̵̢̄g̸͇̍̌e̸̦̳͛͝ ̵̟͇͋-̴̳͍̐ ̴͔͈͐0̶̳͇̇͒

̴̨̗̈́͌F̴̩̀̅i̷̩͓̿g̷͍̱͋̊h̸͓͖͝ẗ̴̰͈̓ ̵̡͕F̴̞̳̊o̴̽̋ͅr̸͎͊ ̵̗̊G̷̲̕͝ḙ̵͍͌̔o̵̢̲͝r̴͈̻̄g̸̮̾e̵̡̼͆ ̷̢̺̉-̷̥̤͐ ̷̹̝̍3̴̨̅

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

̶͆̉ͅİ̵̟Ṅ̵̨̽Ì̴͎T̴̏ͅI̷̧̯̅A̸͖̐T̸̨̿E̵̳͖͛̃ ̶̼̽S̵̨͉̽T̸̲͐Ą̵͒R̴̦͒̏T̶͕̆ ̸̥͚̕F̶̤͇͛O̵̫͙Ŗ̶̫͒̏ ̷͇̓̈́O̵̢U̴̢͂T̵̹̠͛̇C̸̢̨͗́Ô̵͇M̸̰̏̑Ȩ̴̟̍ ̴͐͜G̶͇̊̉N̴̨̮͌̅2̵̗͋

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"There is no way in hell that we'll allow you to take George away," Sapnap said.

"So be it then," the dark hooded figure said as he draws his sword out. This muffin messed with the wrong people.

I took one of the sharp crystals from the ground and threw it at his head. It hit his head but shattered on impact.

"Ah! Why you little-" Skeppy then punches the hooded figure's face.

"Bad, go tell the others what's going on. We'll deal with this bitch for now," Skeppy said.

"Uh, ok," I said while running away, "Also, LANGUAGE!"

I could hear the faint sound of Skeppy not caring while still swearing. Ah, well you can't teach everyone.

The tunnel felt like **hours** going through, but I finally caught up with Dream, Reality, and a6d. Unfortunately for me, I was so winded that I couldn't even put a cohesive sentence.

"Bad? What are you doing here?" Dream asked.

"( _ha)_ They're in danger. _(ha)_ This muffin _(ha)_ is trying to _(ha)_ kidnap George!"

"Luckily, you made it just in time," Reality said, "We have just come across this minecart that leads us to the mineshaft they're at. So everyone, go in."

We all rush into the minecart as Reality pulls the lever down hard. The minecart then moves forward.

The first few minutes of the ride were boring, just the same grey stones as before. At least I gained back my breath. But, the next part shocked me.

The scenery is just beautiful in this part of the cave. There were giant red, orange, and yellow crystals everywhere. A lava river was just below us flowing down a waterfall, emitting an orange glow all around us. To top it all off, the walls are made out of obsidian. It all just looked beautiful. Then, Reality tapped me on the shoulder.

"Hey Bad," he began, "Can I talk to you for a bit?"

"Sure! I feel better now," I replied.

"Good, good. Now, do you know who that mysterious figure is?"

"No, not really."

"Then, do you know how he looks like?"

"I do. I believe he wore a full-body black cloak with blue outlines, sort of like my outfit in a way. Also, he had a diamond mask that covered his entire face, and I think that's it."

Reality sat there looking worried and scared. Did I offend him? Is the dude really dangerous? Are they dead now as we speak? All, I do not know.

"Uh, Reality?"

"Oh! Yeah, sorry for not responding," he replied, "If he's after George, then we must hurry."

As he said that, the cart sped up. In a few seconds, we got to them.

The bad news is that Skeppy, Sapnap, and George are all tied up. George is separated from them, and the guy had a long sword ready to chop off his head.

"STOP!" Dream yelled.

The guy turned to look at us and slowly moved towards us.

"Well, well, well. What do we have HERE?" the guy said before chopping off one of the support beams for the minecart. We all fell.

Luckily, there was a water puddle right beneath us, so nobody got injured. Reality got up first and approached the guy.

"It's good seeing you again old frie-"

"Cut the crap, Nia. Just let them go." Reality said.

"Woah, getting feisty there I see," Nia said, "Don't be angry that I'm just killing one random person-"

"They aren't random people. These are the classics. Without them, the whole multiverse wouldn't be created!"

"Yeah, big deal or something. I don't care." Nia seemed to get angrier by the second.

"You should. They caused no harm for you, so why harm them?" Nia then snapped.

"They did. Because of their stupid creation, it caused the destruction of my world. I lost my friends, family, and my goddamn life. So sorry for getting revenge on the people who hurt me in the past."

"Well, I tried to help you."

"I don't want your help. You could've prevented this. All of you could've prevented this. But you were all too careless to even notice me."

Reality started tearing up.

"Now, I'm going to get revenge on the people who've hurt me in the past. Starting with him," Nia started walking towards George, "This will be a subtle reminder that you're just another failure to the multiverse."

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Have a6d run up to George and drag him away

Have Dream distract Nia

Have all of them fight Nia

Have all of them of them stand still and watch

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voting for this chapter has been closed.


	14. Sit

Ę̶̥͐̇R̶͎͎̿̌Ŕ̵̭̍ͅO̸̙̯͋Ř̵̫̭ ̴̱̼̌̃1̶̺̈́̍͜4̶̝͆9̸̭̐ͅ1̴͖̓͝ ̶̩̉͆-̶̙̥̓ ̸̮̐V̴̲̽O̸̬̻̍̄T̸̨̈́̓I̴̺͉͐͗N̷̡̈́G̷͓̭̅̕ ̸̭̾F̷̞̦̀I̵͔̦̕Ḷ̷̛̰̂Ē̸̮̩ ̴͉̇C̶̯͛͝Ò̷͇͐R̶̯͛Ŗ̷̞̒̈U̴̠͂P̸̟̖̓T̸̬́̄E̷̦Ḑ̷̉̐

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ṽ̸̜O̷͖̕ͅŢ̵̀͗E̶͙̓ ̴͚̭͗̔Ṙ̴̯Ę̷̳̇T̸̩͊̕R̸̠̔̎I̷̽͜È̶̠V̴͕̓Ë̴̫́R̷̸̰̗͆̿͌

S̶̗̑ţ̵̇̎ě̵͖̽ă̵̧l̸͙̙̑̾ ̴͙̙̚-̵̣̑̾ ̶̲̓̇0̸̵̱͍̪̄̏

D̸̜̥͋̆ï̶͚s̶̾ͅt̵͕͑ͅr̶͚̼̄̔ȃ̶̩̰c̵͓̆̕t̶̤̥̽̒ ̶̹͔͂̒-̶̫͊ ̷̧̈0̶̸̻̲̰̜͋̌̆͒

F̵͍͌͊ï̶̼̓g̷̢̬͒̃ẖ̴͚͘ť̷̩̠͂ ̶͕̎͝-̶̘̄ ̴̰0̴̶̺̮̌̿̄͘͜

S̵͚̣͑ţ̷̺̅a̷̹̱͋̆ÿ̷̛͕́ 1̴̺̈́ͅ

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I̵̳̊͒N̴̨͓̉͐I̶̛͈͊T̷͜͠I̵͈͗̚A̶͇̐T̸̫̜̀̍E̴̬̋̈́ ̵̟̞͆͛S̶̢̝̈́͝T̶͕͊̍A̴̗̲̔R̸̬̒̎T̴̫͆-̶͈̓Ŭ̴͕̂P̸̯̏ ̶̢̗͆͒F̴̤͐͘O̴̗͒ͅŔ̵̢ ̶̢̥͐̾Ỏ̵̜̻̑U̸̪͗Ť̶̡͓Ĉ̸̲͝O̶̤͒͂M̸̝̏Ë̷͇͉́̕ ̴̗̾̋Ĝ̴͕E̴̝̜͒

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dream wanted to run right up to him and finish Nia off right there, but Reality stopped him before he could.

"WHAT THE FUCK? HE'S GONNA DIE IN FRONT OF US AND YOU WON'T LET US TRY TO SAVE HIM?" a6d yelled furiously.

"Yes, I am," Reality said surprisingly calmly, "Trust me, ok?"

"You really think that just standing still would save him?" Nia teased, "Ha! You're just are a stupid little bi-"

As he said that, a big stalactite came rushing down and pinned Nia onto the ground. We all sat there just shocked for a few seconds. Luckily for us, Nia couldn't get up because of its size and weight.

"That was... anticlimatic?" a6d said.

"Also kinda pathetic, getting defeated the most Disney Channel way ever," Dream added.

"Ha, yeah," a6d replied.

"Uh, guys?" Sapnap said still tied to the wall.

"Oh yeah, right," Reality said, "You guys go take care of that while I do something else."

He just suddenly darts off somewhere while he just leaves us here to untie them. I think that's a little rude to just run off without telling us the reason, but that's ok, I can always get back at him later. Anyways, I went to untie Skeppy, a6d went to untie Sapnap, and Dream went to untie and unblindfold George.

"Uh, how tight are these ropes?" Dream said. I don't know what he's talking about, I got it off with quite an ease. But to be fair, I didn't use my hands.

"Do you need some help?" I asked.

"Uh, sure? I don't know what you're gonna-" he said while I take out my knife, "Bad what the hell are you doing?"

"Don't worry, I'm just going to use this to cut off the ropes," I said, "You never know what's going to happen."

"Fair point," Dream said as I cut George out of his ropes.

"Now you go unblindfold him, or do you need me to help again?" I asked.

"It's fine, I got this," Dream said as he undoes the blindfold.

"Sure," I said while walking away.

Funny enough, a6d didn't need help with the ropes. He took it off with only a bit of struggling. Wow, Dream got the short end of the stick this time.

"Ok, so now what do we do?" I ask.

"I think just wait for him to come back," Skeppy said, "Barely knowing him, I don't think it will take so long."

And mark his words, he did come back after 5 minutes of waiting.

"Hi! Sorry, that took so long," Reality said while holding a key, "Come on, let's blow this joint."

He leads us through a small tunnel in the wall just barely fitting us. I'm not joking, it felt like it was going to crush us if it collapses even a little bit. Luckily, the stones were smooth, so it didn't injure us. But, there was water in there, so we got a little wet. And this lasted for a grueling 10 minutes before we went out. 

"Ok, the exit's here!" Reality said with glee, "Watch your step!"

He wasn't lying. It was a 6-foot drop. Thankfully, there was water there to help us land safely. But we were so drenched! I hate getting wet in clothes. But right in front of us, there was a door surrounded by flowers, crystal, and glow-in-the-dark mushrooms.

"So, what are we waiting for?" Skeppy asked.

Reality opened the door. Skeppy and a6d darted inside while Dream and the rest just walked. I was the last one to go in. I noticed that Reality was not only locking the door but hiding it too with a great number of rocks. Was Nia that dangerous? I just let that thought leave my mind as I go through the door.


	15. Monologue 2

Oh god, oh shit, please don't fail on me!

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

VIRUS DETECTED

INITIATING ANTI-VIRUS PROTOCOLS

...

ERROR 9999 - SYSTEM FAILURE

REBOOTING COMPUTER

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fucking shit man. I thought I had them this time. Stupid computer, stupid program, STUPID CHAOS TEAM. THEY ARE DRIVING ME INSANE. How hard is it to kill a man? Especially those who've fucked your life over and over again. Hiring Nia, the skilled killer of the multiverse even the gods fear, was, at the time, the smartest decision I've ever made. But my stupid world made that process harder for them to be killed. WHY AM I SO DUMB?

Ok, Casimir, just calm down, everything will be ok. Next time will be the time I get them, right? RIGHT?!

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

REBOOTING PROCESS - 100%

RESTARTING COMPUTER

...

RESTARTING PROCESS COMPLETED

WELCOME MOONHUGH

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Finally, I can get back to work. Of fucking them over time and time again.

Tu sais? La vengeance est mieux servie froide, ou devrais-je dire vide. Vin s'amusera dans les limbes, c'est là qu'il appartient.


	16. The (Time-Space) Reality

_Reality, one of the key mirrorings of Trapped In a Box. You think he's here to drag the heroes down, but in actuality, he's here to help them get out._

_He's one of the three celestial gods of this multiverse._

_You must wonder, what are the other gods doing while he's out?_

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Uh, Reality's taking FOREVER at this acting gig. It's only been two hours but this is driving me insane. Akro's definitely not helping here, he's just been bugging me this entire time. Thankfully, he's now just wandering around our area.

"Hey, do you know when Reality's coming back?" I asked Akro.

"For the billionth time George, it will probably take a few more hours. Just wait for your boyfriend you impatient little bitch," Akro replied.

"I'm also yours," I said casually.

"Woah there buckaroo, don't drag me into this."

"You brought it there in the first place."

Akro had gotten closer and we were doing a stare-off. Well, a kinda one-sided stare-off.

"Hey, can you take off your blindfold so I can see your eyes?" I asked.

"Aw, you want to see my eyes again? That's so sweet darling," he replied as I rolled my eyes at that statement.

Now we can properly do a stare-off, grey on gold. I won't let this dude think he's the boss of me. Needless to say, grey won. Akro blinked after the first few minutes.

"Ha! I won," I said with pride.

"D-Dude, I was just getting used to the light," Akro said with a bit of sadness and pain in his voice. Oh right, I forgot.

"You can put your blindfold back on."

"Ok..." he said as he puts his blindfold back on.

"Do you need some comfort?" I asked.

"Sure," he replied.

I just hugged him while we sat back down. I can see a slight smile on his face now. It's like we never even fought in the first place.


	17. Voided

_This land is the simplest, yet most difficult to understand. This land looks bare, almost like you're in the void. But, in reality, this world is just as full as the others. Space warps to form trees, mountains, and even lakes. No-one knows how this place came to be, they just know to stray away from it._

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Finally! We got out of that hell hol-" I said with joy before stopping.

There was just darkness everywhere. Nothing, nothing at all is insight. It's like we're in limbo or the void or SOMETHING.  
  
"...ly shit."

I'm just so done with this, I want to go home. a6d let out a few furious noises, everyone else except for Reality was just dumbfounded, and Reality was just chill about it.

"H-How? What? A-Are you sure this is the right place?" Skeppy frantically asked.

"Yeah, don't fret!" Reality replied, "The door is here somewhere, we just have to find it."

"Isn't it going to be hard, since, I don't know, THIS PLACE IS FUCKING INFINITE?" a6d said.

"Don't worry, It's going to be easy," Reality replied as he walks forward "Just remember."

"Vous suivez l'espace."

Then Reality seemingly levitates while sitting down on something. You know what, knowing him, this is not shocking at all.

"Et l'espace vous suit!" a6d just silently nodded.

"Now, let's just explore this place for the time being," Reality says as he starts going down.

We split up again: The Trio doing their own thing while the Dream Team went with Reality. The area we are walking in is I guess like a plains biome? I mean there was nothing here except for what I can guess is flowers and grass. I can also feel the sun on me, which was a bit weird since this is just a black void where we can only see each other and nothing else. Why is this place so bori-

"Ack!" George said as he bumps into a tree and falls onto the ground.

All of us laugh as Dream helps him get up saying "Are you ok?" then wheezing.

"Yeah..." George replied annoyed at us.

"Don't worry, I do that a lot too," Reality states as he just giggles, "You'll get used to it soon."

"You used to go around here?" Dream asked.

"No, but close," Reality states, "This is what Voided does when he creates the space for a new universe. Uh, he'd always troll me when I'm just trying to make my part."

"Sounds like you," George mumbled to Dream.

"Uh, he's your counterpart. So, it's actually more you than me," Dream replied.

"Fair," George said without any smart comebacks. Typical.

We continued along the path for a while. Everything was normal so far, we all bumped into something at one point. But overall, it was chill. Until we heard something.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-" we all collectively scream as we fall down into a hole.

Before, we were just having fun talking and walking around. That is until _something_ opened up and made us fall into a hole. The lights got dimmer as we reach the bottom of the cave. Surprisingly, none of us broke anything. We just got some bruises and cuts on where we landed. Not as painful as the former, but it still hurt like a bitch.

"Ow..." I heard Bad cried. Man, this situation really got to shit.

"Where the hell are we?" a6d tried to yell but was too much in pain to do so.

As he said that, three lights appeared seeming like the lead into three separate tunnels. There was one to the right of us, one to the left of us, and one in the center of us. Which one should we go to?

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Left

Right

Center

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voting for this chapter has been closed.


	18. Nothing Left

"I feel like we should go left," Bad said, "'Cause left is always right!"

"Sure..." a6d said skeptically.

"Bad's probably right, besides, if we do hit a dead end we can always come back," I said confidently.

We walked into the tunnel. As we go in, the light guiding us here suddenly disappeared, and we are in darkness once again. Bad started to freak out a little but remained relatively calm. a6d was just done with this place. I'm just worried that one of them will die again because of me. But, I just let those thoughts slide.

I don't really know how to describe this tunnel. It's just rocks, stones, even water at one point which I didn't like. But, as we go deeper, I notice that the place started to get hotter. Like something hot was nearby. This wasn't good, so I decided to speak out about this.

"Hey, don't you think it's getting a bit hot here?"

"Now that you said that, I do actually notice that it's getting hotter," Bad replied.

"Might just be us," a6d replied not caring at all.

My fear worsened as I start to hear cackling sounds, almost like

 **LAVA**.

As Bad was taking another step forward, I quickly pushed him back.

"WATCH OUT!" I screamed while pushing him back.

"What was that for?" Bad said being annoyed as usual. 

I took one of the diamonds I stole from the cave earlier and chucked it into the lava in front of us. We all can see the diamond disintegrating right in front of us, and I stood there satisfied yet scared with the results.

"That's what that was for," I replied.

"I- think we should go back," Bad said while hesitating.

We all run back only to hear that a big boulder came crashing down to block us from our way out. Great, should've known this would've happened. Then, something picked up a6d and trapped him in a box. We could see the box clearly, it was made out of reinforced black glass. He was banging on the glass, but it was too strong for him to even make a small crack.

"WHAT THE FUCK? GET ME OUT!" I could hear his muffled voice through the glass chamber.

The glass chamber then rushed to the right of us. I grabbed Bad's hand as we run through the tunnel of where it was headed.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sapnap POV

We were still walking in the meadows of who knows what. We were just talking with each other now to kill some time.

"So, like, the multiverse is large, right?" George asked.

"Oh yeah, super large," Reality replied, "There are countless numbers of worlds, all with interesting stories. There's one where your personalities are reversed. Another one where your personalities are swapped. One where you guys survive a deadly world in a post-apocalypse setting. One where magic exists and certain people get magical beings called familiars. Oh, I could go on all day."

He lost me near the end, and I can tell that he knows too by the way he looked.

"Sorry, did I talk too much?" He asked kinda bummed.

"No, no! You're fine," I replied trying to cheer him up.

As I said, we reached a cliff. We couldn't see the bottom, probably because this bullshit world can't let us see anything. 

"Should we go back?" George asked.

"I don't know, I found a ladder over here," Dream said casually hanging over the edge.

"DREAM, WHAT THE HELL?" George, Reality, and I all collectively yelling. Man, even though the man almost died once here, he's still risking death over and over again.

"Woah, Woah, I'm safe!" Dream said backing away from the cliff, "Just saying that there is another option."

He does make a good point, the path back takes super long to cross and the ladder does provide more area to explore. But, it could be another trap that this person is putting on us.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Go Back

Go Down The Ladder

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voting for this chapter has been closed.


	19. See Him

"Eh, let's just go down the ladder," I said while walking over to the ladders, "We've already been through that boring, desolate, piece-of-shit place."

"Are you sure it's safe?" George asked.

"We're sure," Dream said by my side, "Besides, we got Reality in case one of us almost dies, right?"

"Right," Reality said lagging behind us.

The ladder was surprisingly stable while all four of us go down. I can tell that this is made out of wood, but it was smooth and polish so we couldn't get splinters. Yep, this is definitely a trap. At the bottom of the ladder, we look like we're in a cave. The lights were dimmed and the eerie sounds of the cave that I have gotten used to are prevalent. I could hear the water dripping in the background as Reality summons fire out of his hands and uses it as a torch.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. I can't let somebody die in my hands, especially one of my friends. Jesus Christ, I knew I should've stayed home that day.

I was carrying Bad throughout this since he ran a marathon the last time we were in a cave. Oh god, I felt like I was about to collapse. But, if it's going to save a6d, it's worth it. I feel like Bad's noticing my slowing pace and heavy breathing.

"Skeppy! Are you sure you're ok?" Bad asked.

"Yeah, _(ha)_ I'm fine _(ha)_ ," I replied and lied.

"You're a bad liar, you know that?" Bad jokingly said, "But seriously, you should take some rest."

"But _(ha)_ a _(ha)_ 6 _(ha)_ d _(ha)_ " I said while getting weaker by the second.

"You're going to kill yourself before you even get to save him! Even a little rest would help," Bad whined, "At least do it for me, please?"

I can't deny that. So, I just set him down while I collapse onto the cave floor. I wanted to sleep, but I saw something in the corner of my eye. It was a room to the right of where the box was taking a6d to. What caught my eye was the different amount of swords in the room.

"Hey Bad," I said, "I'm just going to walk around real quick."

"Ok," he said, "Make sure to walk not run! You're still out of breath, remember?"

I took his advice while I walk into the room. It was cooler than what I was expecting by a long shot. Not only were there swords, but there were also other weapons: maces, bows, axes, the good shit. It had other items too like pickaxes, shovels, armor, and even some jewels. But, what caught my eye was a golden statue in the center of the place. The light was just beaming onto it so that it shined. It looked too good not to steal, so I carefully grabbed it out of the pedestal it was on.

Then I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Ah, what the fuck?!" I screamed as I punched the person who was grabbing me.

"Woah, chill! It's just us," I heard George say.

I saw now that I just sucker-punched Sapnap in front of Dream, George, and Reality. Hey, I always wanted to do that, so I wasn't mad. Sapnap just rolled his eyes while continuing to look around this place.

"Anyways, what even is this place?" Dream asked.

"I don't know, seems like a dungeon," I answered, "It has some cool items like this."

I showed them the totem I was holding. They all were shocked.

"Is that?" George asked before Dream interrupted.

"The Totem of Undying." 

"What?! I thought that was only in Minecraft?!" Sapnap reacted shocked.

"I mean, anything is possible in the multiverse," Reality replied. No duh bitch.

"I feel like you should hold on with that for emergency purposes," Dream said.

He was right. Maybe I can use this so a6d wouldn't die! Score!

"So, where's Bad and a6d?" George asked. Oh yeah, gotta tell them.

"Bad's down the other cave while a6d got trapped in a box and is about to die," I said bluntly.

"What?!" Dream yelled.

"Yeah, that's why I'm here! To find something to get him out of there so we can all go back to our normal lives!" I snapped back.

"Ok, sorry for yelling," Dream said while calming down, "Now, I feel like we should get items from here to help him to get out."

"Yeah, that sounds like a solid plan," George replied to Dream. The rest of us just nodded.

"Ok, now, let's get them," Dream said.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Which **two** weapons should be **excluded**?

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mace

Bat

Sword

Ax

Dagger

Bow

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voting is closed for this chapter.


	20. Part Ways

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, we had weapons now. I got a dagger, George got a sword, Sapnap got an Ax, and Dream got a bow with arrows. We are ready to get back a6d.

I exited the room first and found Bad just playing around with some rocks. He looked sad, and I would be too knowing my friend would die any second now.

"Skeppy? What took you so long?" he asked in a slightly annoyed tone.

"Sorry for making you wait, just need to get some things," I replied.

"Yeah, and what were those things?" he asked while raising his voice slightly.

"This," I said while raising my dagger, "And them."

As if I had planned this before, they all walk in when I said that. I saw glee fill into Bad's eyes while they entered in.

"Now, should we go?" I asked Bad.

"Yes. That would be amazing," Bad said gladly as he got up.

We all ran to the place a6d was taken to.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I ran into the wall one last time before giving up. It was apparent that I wasn't going to leave this glass prison.

Then, something appeared right in front of me.

It looked to be a person, but they were shaped by the space surrounding this world. It then spoke.

"Hello, a6d."

I was scared. Is that thing going to kill me? Is this it? Is this the end of me?

"H-hi" I spoke while shaking.

"Don't be scared poor little thing," it spoke, "I won't kill you. **For now**."

"W-What do you mean?"

"You'll see," it said ominously as it snapped its fingers.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We ran through the tunnel that leads to a6d. But, suddenly some things came out of nowhere and started to attack us.

I got pinned to the ground by one of the shadow creatures, but luckily I stabbed it in the back before it could kill me. I got up and heard something.

"Skeppy! Help!"

I saw Bad got pinned to the wall by one of those things and it looked like they were punching him left and right. So, I jumped towards the thing and pinned it onto the ground before stabbing it repeatedly in the chest. I returned to Bad, who had several bruises on his face, but he was fine.

"Thank you Skeppy, so much," he said while trembling.

"You're welcome! That's what friends are for," I said while patting him on the back.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wait until they come to rescue me," I said while getting angry at this thing, "That's what friends are for."

"Oh yeah, them," it said, "Don't worry, it will take a long time before they will come to us. Now, we can talk to each other!"

"Ok, what even are you? Just another LITTLE BITCH!" I burst out at him.

"Woah, don't get angry," it said, "I should be the one angry at you."

"Just answer the fucking question," I said impatiently.

"Ok, feisty much?" it teased before explaining, "Look kid, I'm just this entire universe. Everything you walk on, touch, or even see is all me."

"That's cool. Anyways, why the fuck am I even here?"

"Jumping around to every single cliche question," it mocked me like the bitch it is, "You already know why you're here. You hurt me and now I'm going to hurt you."

The glass barriers then turned into solid metal as the being was clear to me now. It was just a solid black figure with only white clout glasses. It slowly inched towards me with a look of murder in their eyes. Welp, I guess it's time.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We defeated the figures real quick. Dream shot through the last few very quickly, even stabbing them with the bow. As he killed the last one, he said "I guess it's time."

The room was right in front of us. We all ran in as we saw the box right in front of us. Sapnap with no hesitation took his ax and slammed it into the box.

"SAPNAP WHAT THE HELL?!" Dream yelled, "YOU COULD KILL HIM!"

"WELL, YOU HAVE TO DO IT THE EFFICIENT WAY OR ELSE HE'S GOING TO DIE!"

As they were yelling, I took my dagger and slowly sliced open the box. As I opened it, I found a6d flopped onto the floor.

 **He was dead**.

It looked like Sapnap didn't do the job. He was bruised and cut everywhere and there was blood coming out of his mouth. He was beaten up and then choked. We were too late.

"G-Guys," was all that I got out of my mouth.

They all turned around to see the mess that I found. They were all shocked. All of them were crying through various degrees, but I saw Bad crying the most. He went by my side and hugged me for support.

Then, a door suddenly opened and we were all sucked in.


	21. Monologue 3

Did I- just do that? Did I really kill a6d?

hahahaha, HAHAHAHA, **HAHAHAHA**

I just **did** that. 

Wow, I feel... alive? I thought I would never do this since I failed four times. I guess the fifth time's the charm. Just two more to go before this whole ordeal is over. My plan is working perfectly.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

WARNING

ERROR 9999 - CLASSIC #164 FOUND DEAD

START MULTIVERSE REBOOT PROCESS?

Y/N

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Of course no you silly computer. The multiverse will be better without those stupid classics clogging it up.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No?

Fine MOONHUGH.

Have it your way.

**Your actions will have consequences anyways.**

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What? Since when did this stupid computer gain a conscience? That part freaked me out, especially since I shouldn't even exist in the multiverse anyways.

I just let the computer do it's thing while the rest of these fuckers go to the next stage.


	22. Reality Brought Back

"G-Guys," I heard Skeppy calling out to us.

I went closer and saw that a6d was dead. Not even sleeping, straight up dead.

Oh no.

I silently went away from them as I saw the news and went to the only place I knew to get answers from.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It's been three hours now from when Reality left us for some acting gig. I'm now getting worried about him. I just sat on the couch with just going through my phone to pass time. Akro's just leaning against me completely asleep. That is before something burst through the door.

It was Reality.

"Ah, finally you're back! How was the gi-" I said before he interrupted me.

"I don't have any **fucking** time for that," Reality said in the angriest voice I heard in a long time for him. 

"Uh, what's wrong?" I got up to ask him.

"Sit back down," he said while getting close to me. I did because you don't mess with Reality while he's angry.

"So basically, classic a6d is dead," he said, "and I am not joking."

"What?!" me and Akro said in unison. It was crazy because nobody was even supposed to touch the classics, let alone kill them.

"Yeah, I know, it sounds crazy," he continued, "But it is true. I even saw his body after he died."

Akro and I were so shocked that we couldn't even think of words to say. It's our job to protect them and we just let one of them die?

"H-How did this even happen?" Akro finally let out.

"They were kidnapped and imprisoned in this torture chamber set up by somebody," he stated, "That was the acting gig I was set up for. After I learned of their condition, I stuck by their side and helped them along the way to make sure they didn't die. I tried my damn hardest, but I guess I wasn't good enough."

He broke down into tears at that last statement. I could hear him repeat "I wasn't good enough" over and over again. I just went by him and silently hugged him. He first tried to fight off me, but eventually just caved in and hugged me tighter. Akro then joined in too. After a while, I let them go.

"Reality, we'll go with you," I said, "We are going to beat this motherfucker who did this."

"T-Thanks," he stated while still wiping his tears.

We then exited our house and started to look for the universe this was taking place in, Reality leading us.


	23. Tranquility

_As we rise from the underground, we finally get to meet the surface again. We visit the wonderful city of Sarip, Ecnaraf. Built around the Yuros Tower, Sarip is renowned for its beauty, architecture, and romance. People would dream to go to this place at least once in their life. Luckily enough, our quintet is lucky enough to visit this special place._

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I blacked out hard ever since I was sucked in. I woke up with Sapnap slapping me on the face.

"OUCH, WHAT THE FUCK?!" I screamed.

"Get up loser, we're going now," Sapnap said tensely.

He helped me up and I looked at our surroundings. It looked like we are in a city. I saw a giant tower right in front of us but far away. To the left, there were houses as far as the eye can see. To the right, there was a market place where it was crowded with people. In the area we are in right now seemed to be a park. There were trees all to sides of us with people staring at us.

Then, some dude came up to us.

"Es-tu perdu?" he asked us.

"U-Uh, Nouns ne parlons pas francais?" I replied.

"Oh sorry, shouldn't have assumed," he said twiddling his fingers, "Anyways, are you guys lost?"

"Oh, yeah," Dream said while coming forward, "Why are you asking?"

"O-Oh, sorry about that," he said, "I saw you guys here when I went past the park. You guys looked confused and I just wanted to help you."

"It's ok!" Bad interjected, "You don't have to be sorry. We actually do need your help if you don't mind."

"Oh thank you! What do you need help on?" he said while having a smile on his face.

"Uh... let's just start on where we are," George asked.

"Ok," he stated, "Well, you are in the lovely city of Sarip! Everyone basically knows what this place is, but you guys are one of the few people who don't know it. So, I'll just tell you guys. Sarip is a city built around the Yuros tower, which, is right there."

He pointed to the tower that I saw before.

"The Yuros Tower is well renowned for its architecture and great use in the Ecnaraf Civil War, which is the country we live in. Anyways, Sarip is known for its architecture but also known for its beauty and ability to find love. Rumors say that if you talk with someone at the top of the Yuros tower, they will be your love interest. Pretty cool, huh?"

"Yeah," I said while just glancing around this place. What he said made me appreciate it more.

"Is that all you need?" he asked.

"Yeah, I think so?" George replied.

"Good!" he said, "If you need anything, just call me. Speaking of that, is it ok if I get one of your numbers? I don't usually do this, but you seem like nice people."

"Sure!" Bad said while taking out his phone, "Thank you sir so much."

"No problem," he said, "And- Don't call me sir, please. Non-binary and all."

"O-Oh, sorry," Bad replied looking a bit down while swapping back phones, "Thank you, u-uh, really."

"Don't be sorry, you just didn't know," they replied, "Well, I must be going now. See you later!"

"See ya!" Dream said while waving at them.

You know, they seem nice. But, with all the shit I've been through, I still feel like they are up to no good. Dream then signaled us to get into a group huddle, so, I followed his orders.


	24. Hostility

"Bad, I'm going to say this in the nicest way possible," he started, "What the fuck were you thinking?"

"I-I... Language!" Bad retorted as his voice got quieter, "Also, th-they seemed trustable. I guess."

"You guess?!" Dream yelled, "This is a serious situation! You can't just be giving phone numbers to people you don't know that well. What if they're trying to kill us?"

"Well, what if they don't?" he interjected, "We had some trustable people like Reality on our side, maybe they will help us too!"

"Ha, may I ask you where he is now?" he said with a smug look on his face.

It is indeed true that Reality is gone. I don't know where the hell he went, he just straight up disappeared. It feels out of character for him to do that, but I feel like he did that for his own good.

"I- I-" Bad stumbled as he was shocked at the sight.

"How about this?" Dream said looking at Bad, "If you stop putting us in danger, maybe, just _maybe_ , I'll stop yelling at you."

This motherfucker needs to be put down right here, right now. He won't do that to Bad anymore, not as long as we were together.

"You're one to talk. You almost got killed multiple times!" I yelled at him, "Don't go all up in our asses about this if you're not going to follow your goddamn rules."

I saw that Dream was genuinely hurt, but I didn't care. When he was mustering up the courage to fight back to me, I immediately snapped back.

"It's just like the arrogant bitch you are, isn't it? You're probably thinking you're so cool for taking risks and doing these "X Hunters vs. Speedrunner" challenges every single upload. Well, you're not. You're just as mundane as that glass of water you pulled from the tap last night when we were back at our home!"

I think I might've gone too far.

Dream's... crying. Not just tearing up, he's balling. Worst of all, Sapnap is angrily walking towards me as George tries to comfort Dream.

Yep, I'm going to die.

"Dude, what the fuck were you thinking?" Sapnap yelled at me.

"I- Just- I was angry, ok?!" I retorted.

"It doesn't excuse your shitty behavior," he said while getting closer to me.

"I- I- know, j-just," I said while being cut off by a punch.

**He punched my face, hard, really hard.**

I quickly felt a rush of nausea fill my body as I coughed out blood in the middle of the park. I was shocked, to say the least. I saw that Dream and George were arm-locking Sapnap to further prevent me from getting hurt again. People were taking out their phones recording this whole mess. Bad quickly took my hand as we rush out of the park.

We soon arrive at the market place, and Bad took me to an alleyway.

"Skeppy, how are you feeling?" he swiftly asked while examining my body.

"I mean, not the greatest right now, but I'm doing better-" I lied while coughing more blood out into my sleeve.

"You're clearly not better, I think we should see a doctor," he interjected as he grabbed my hand as we walk back into the public.

"Thank you, buddy," I said to him.

"No problem," he replied, "But, can I admit something to you?"

"Sure," I said while looking at his face.

"I miss him..."


	25. Fragility

I saw that Bad and Skeppy ran off while Dream and I armlock Sapnap. After a while, he finally calmed down enough so that hopefully I can have a nice talk with him. We let him go and I walk over to him to talk.

"Dude, what were you even thinking?" I asked.

"Don't yell to me about this!" he roared angrily, "He was just going to hurt Dream more if I didn't do something."

"Yeah, but you didn't need to punch him," I retorted, "You could've just told him to calm down, which he already was when you went up to him."

"Well, the punch made a statement and now he learned his lesson," he said. My god, I thought he couldn't be dumber.

"A statement? **A statement?** " I yelled back at him, "You hurt one of our friends just for them getting heated about one little thing they said. They even learned their lesson afterward! I just- I can't believe you-"

"Then don't!" he yelled back, "You should've let the mountain collapse onto me at the beginning."

He then stormed off going deeper into the town. I tried to call him back, but it seems like he couldn't hear me. So, I just gave up while going back to Dream. 

I wish I could say that he was doing better, but no. He curled into a ball of despair and depression and he seemed to be crying harder than before. I went closer and sat by him to see how he's doing. He looked at me and confirmed my suspicions. I could see the tear marks that ran down his face in a steady stream which makes me feel bad for even coming here. But, he's my friend, so I have to do what makes him happy.

"H-Hey, you doing ok?" I asked.

"N-n-no" he replied while looking away from me.

"Do you need to be comforted?" I continued.

"Y-Yeah," he said while slightly grinning, "Th-That would be n-nice."

I did the best hug I could do to him. He was shocked at first, but then he turned around and cried onto my shoulder. I just patted his back while letting out a sigh. After a few minutes, he pulled me to let go of him. So, I complied. We both got up from the ground we sat at while getting back up.

I noticed something weird while going back up. Most of the people left the area during our moment out of respect, but one person was looking at us from behind the trees. As I soon glanced at them, they soon ran off back into the busy walkway. I thought that was weird but I just brushed it off.

"So, what do we do now?" he asked me.

"I don't know," I replied, "Do you think we should catch up with the others?"

"Hm, I do want to explore this place entirely without the others," he stated, "But, I just want to get back to them to check if they're ok or not, especially Skeppy."

"Well," I said.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Go to the market place

Go to the houses

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voting is closed for this chapter.


	26. Vitality

"I feel like we should go to the houses," I stated, "I think we need to give them space."

"Yeah," Dream replied.

We walked along the pathways of the houses. The street was made with bricks of intricate patterns that looked cool. The houses were a real disappointment though, they just looked like normal suburban houses you find in your neighborhood. The sun was starting to set and the sky turned a mellow orange, so we decided to sit on a bench to watch it set. Dream leaned on my shoulder before speaking up.

"H-Hey, can I talk to you about something?" he asked.

"Sure," I replied.

"I guess I already said this to Bad, but I think you should know too," he said, "So, throughout this whole adventure it looks like I know what I'm doing. I mean, you should, I basically helped you guys out of death. But, in actuality, I don't know anything. I've just been winging it from the start and it did lead to us getting out, but, we did make some mistakes that lead to our demise. If only I acted faster, if only I knew better, if only I was a better person, he would still be here. **It's my fault really, huh?** "

He started to cry again. I panicked so I turned to face him and made him turn to face me. Then, I just hugged him with one of my arms and I grabbed his chin with the other so that he can face me.

"Clay, look at me," I said, "It's not your fault, it's whoever put up this god awful 'game' for us to play. They made it so that we all will die, so it's even a miracle we made it so far with us not dying. That just shows how great of a leader you are. Don't downplay yourself, you're an amazing person who did amazing things, ok?"

"Y-Yeah," he replied with a look of joy on his face, "Thank you so much, George."

"You're welcome," I said now fully hugging him as we watched the sunset. It's nice for something good to happen to us once in our journey. I feel like things are only going to get better from here on out.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ever since that fight, I just felt so... tense.

Like, I punched Skeppy to the point where he coughed up blood. I made a statement to him, but what does that say about me? Am I a bad person? No, obviously not, I was angry. But, that doesn't excuse my actions.

Those thoughts spun around in my head like a twisted merry-go-round at full speed and kids flying off it every second. I went into the crowded market place. This is not what I expected for this Paris rip-off. It was filled to the brim with people crowding around certain stands with different items. I saw that there was a banner connecting the houses on the sides of the market place. It said "Cancer Research Flea Market - Every dollar that's donated here will go right into cancer research.". That made me kinda happy that this is all going to a good cause, but this place still annoys me because of all the people crowded in here. Like, think of all the disease people!

Then, I heard something. It sounded like somebody dropped something. When I turned back, I saw that one person far off was picking up something before walking towards me. That made me unsettled, but I just kept walking. 

I now noticed that the hospital that was doing this market was right in front of me. Maybe this was the place Bad and Skeppy went to?

**But then I heard it again.**

I looked over as the person dropped their bag. They saw me and froze as I walked over towards then. Then, they frantically pick their stuff up, but I managed to catch them and made them standstill. I then picked up the last thing they were trying to get in their bag. It was a needle with the label "MDMA". Was this fucker trying to kidnap me? I then pinned them to the wall.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TRYING TO DO?!" I yelled at them.

"I- I- Let me expla-" they said before I cut them off.

"What's there to explain?" I said in a quieter, but still as angry as before, tone.

"I- I didn't want to do this! I was f-forced to!" they defended.

"Are you sure about that bitch?" I replied while pushing then further into the wall.

"Y-Yeah! We met before... It's Alex from the park," they quietly said.

"Oh, I knew I shouldn't have trusted you," I said while noticing that their back fell out of their arm and onto the floor.

I went over to their bag and saw a knife fell out of it. I picked it up. It was nice, carved out of the finest white and black marble. And the blade, it was the sharpest metal I could ever see. Was he trying to use this to kill me?

Well, I think I should teach him a lesson.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Do it

Do it

Do it

Do it

Do it

Don't

Do it

Do it

Do it

Do it

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voting is closed for this chapter.


	27. Agility

I walked over to them with the knife in hand. Finally, I can get revenge. I grabbed my way to victory in my hand and pinned them against the wall again. I slowly drew the knife to them and was about to stab them in the chest before I snapped back into reality and saw what I was really doing.

I looked over to Alex and saw that they were crying rivers of tears while shaking like a violent earthquake. In between their breaths, they were quietly saying "please" and "don't". They truly thought that this was their moment.

**Wow, I'm really am a monster, aren't I?**

I was stunned and froze in place for a moment. Then, I felt a sharp pain go to the side of my head. I was knocked to the floor and my vision was slowly fading away. I saw a girl walk over to them and I heard a faint "Are you ok? Did he hurt you?" before I was knocked out cold.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was waiting in the lobby of the hospital waiting for some news to come back about Skeppy. I can't help but worry. Did he lose a lot of blood? What if he needs a transfusion? What if it's from me?

No, no, Bad, get a grip on yourself, just distract yourself with the music that's playing in the lobby.

"마지막처럼 마-마-마지막처럼 마지막 밤인 것처럼 love 마지막처럼 마-마-마지막처럼 내일 따윈 없는 것처럼~"

What was I even singing? I was then interrupted by a voice.

"And make sure to rest your voice for the next one to two weeks."

It was the doctor! She opened the door for Skeppy and she promptly left. Skeppy looked fine, maybe just a bit mangled, but he's ok! When he saw me, he quickly ran over to me. I jumped out of my seat to greet him again.

"Skeppy, you're ok!" I said with exploding joy.

"Yeah," he replied with the same tone as me, "The doctor said it was just from the punch and I should rest for a few days. But, the rest of my body is ok."

"That's good to know," I replied while holding his hand, "Should we leave now?"

"Yep, that's the plan," he replied while losing enthusiasm.

We walked back to the market place with the crowd of people still there. We walked past the concession stands of people hoarding the items there. As one of them rudely ran in front of us, I noticed something. There were people in the alleyways behind the concession stands. They were dragging a person over somewhere.

**It was Sapnap.**

"Skeppy, look," I whispered to him.

"What is it-" he replied as he saw the whole ordeal, "Shit, is that Sapnap?!"

"Language, now follow my lead," I said while leading him to the alleyway.

We carefully walked over there to see them putting Sapnap into a trunk of a truck before getting in the back. They soon drove away. Letting go of Skeppy's hand, I ran to catch up with the truck. I don't care if I'm going to die, I just want him and the rest of us to be safe. 

It was a grueling hour of running, but I did eventually get there, to their house. I saw that the garage door was closing, so I slid under the garage door to get inside. The inside door was unlocked, so I went inside.

It felt weird breaking into a house, but at least I can find solace in saving my friend. I saw that I was in the living room with a TV, couch, and some leftover Flaming Hot Cheetos. I ventured further into the kitchen where the fridge door was wide open, so I closed it. Don't you know how much energy that wastes? Finally, the stairs. I noticed that there was an indentation on the wall, so I pushed it. It opened.

I ventured down the stairs which were made of reinforced metal. There were cracks in the wall with water and mold growing from the side. It was gross, to say the least. Eventually, I got to the door, but it was locked. There was a window at the top of the door and I saw that a girl that's keeping Sapnap tied up to the chair, even hitting him. I tried to run back up the stairs to get something to help him, but I bumped my heads with someone.

"Ah, shoot," he said while rubbing his head.

"Skeppy?" I stated.

"Yes, yes," he replied, "What did you find?"

"They're keeping Sapnap in this room. Wait, why do you need to know?"

"Well, I found some information on them while you were in the living room," he said, "Apparently, the girl's name is -z6w. She runs a criminal organization where they kill people who have wronged them."

"Oh muffins," I said, "What should we do."

"Get into the room as soon as we can."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Break In

Sneak In

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voting is closed for this chapter.


	28. Futility

"There's a vent under you. We should go through it and maybe we'll get in there," Skeppy said.

"Are you sure?" I asked, "It seems kinda unsafe."

"It's our only bet."

He was right. I got out of the way while he grabbed a screwdriver from his pocket. He undid the screws of the vent and opened it up with ease. He tossed it aside as he went into the vent. Soon, I did too.

The space was too cramped for me, it felt like the walls were closing in on me. But, I knew that we were going to find him soon, so I just kept those thoughts to myself. We finally got to an exit. Luckily enough for us, there was more space in here. But, the vent was jammed, so we had no way out.

_"What do you mean that he's not a threat?" a girl said, "He tried to kill one of my friends, so he seems like a threat to me."_

Skeppy then turned to me.

"Bad," he whispered, "Is she -z6w?"

"Maybe," I replied, "We don't know-"

_"Can it Agent -z6w," a guy yelled at her, "You have no right to kill anyone you want."_

_"But he's insane," she yelled back, "And only insane people can kill us, you know that?"_

"Bad!" Skeppy whispered louder, "Help me get this out before he dies!"

"Wha- Ok," I responded.

As the two argue about Sapnap's fate, we desperately try to unlock the vent. The screws were clearly jammed tight into the floor, so it definitely was screwed in there. After a few minutes of trying, Skeppy eventually tried to punch the vent out.

_"I'm the boss here Jared, so I can make the final decisions-" she said before pausing, "Did you hear that noise?"_

"Fuck," Skeppy whispered to me as we hear loud footsteps come to the vents.

"Language-" I said to him as the vents were ripped open.

"Well, well, well," -x6w said, "What do we have here?"

"IF YOU'RE GOING TO KILL OUR FRIEND, YOU HAVE TO GO THROUGH US!" Skeppy said while he burst into anger.

"I'm afraid not," she said, "And I told you he was a threat, he got his own crew to come to track us! Now get them!"

The bodyguards of -x6w then ran towards us. Skeppy threw a punch towards one, which sends the weakest one to the ground. But, the bigger ones came around us and arm locked us to keep us in place. -x6w then picks up a gun and walks towards Sapnap.

"You shouldn't have come here," she said while grinning, "Or else he could still be alive."

**_bang_ **

We watched as she fires a few bullets into Sapnap, him screaming out for help. Skeppy and I watched helplessly as she killed our friend. Skeppy bursts into tears instantly as I tried to erase that horrid image from my mind.

"Well boys," she said, "Now that he's been dealt with, we should do something about them. It just so happens I have a plan."

She grabs a key from her table that's next to the lifeless Sapnap and opens a door right in front of us. It shined a bright white that hurt our eyes as we saw it, like the previous doors we have gotten through.

"Throw them in."


End file.
